Gathering Holiday Cheer
Gathering Holiday Cheer is a Frostfell quest introduced during 2010. The quest is given by Kuutas Gigglegibber at -45, -300 in the Plane of Knowledge. Obtaining You say, 'Hail, Kuutas Gigglegibber' Kuutas Gigglegibber says 'Hey, bud. I need to talk to you about something important. There may not be any Frostfell celebrations this year. Ol' Santug has been upset lately about how every time Frostfell rolls around, there are always some evil jokers out there who try to spoil everyone's good time by stealing the kids' toys, kidnapping Santug and holding him for ransom, ransacking and burning someone's village, and so on. Well, Santug has decided he's had enough, and is going to lay off all of us Gigglegibber goblins and just not do Frostfell at all this year. I don't have to tell you, this is not only bad for the Gigglegibbers, but it's bad for you too, if you get my drift.' You say, 'I get your drift' Kuutas Gigglegibber says 'Yeah. We Gigglegibbers depend on Frostfell for more than just the warm feeling of doing good things for others; it's our only paying gig, see, and Frostfell brings in enough plat for us to stay financially flush the whole year 'round. Of course, if we lost our connection with all that good holiday coin, we'd wind up with lots and lots of idle time on our hands. Time that we could fill with say, acts of petty larceny and hooliganism and whatever other kinds of trouble aimless goblins can get themselves into. You don't want that, and I don't want that. So why don't you help us help Santug; I've got a plan to help Santug get his holiday cheer back.' You say, 'Cheer' Kuutas Gigglegibber says 'It's difficult, but it just might work. If we don't want Santug to lie in bed drinking himself stupid and feeling like no one on Norrath deserves to have a nice Frostfell, we've got to take some steps to find another source of holiday cheer. There are lots of creatures running around Norrath that are hard to even look at, they're so ridiculously carefree and cheerful. I figure we can harvest the brainstems of these overly happy creatures and distill out a potion of Frostfell Cheer that will wake Santug out of this funk he's in, and get him back into the spirit of things. I've sent out twelve Gigglegibbers into various parts of the world to find these brainstems, but of course, they now send messages back that they need the help of some adventurers to hunt down their prey. Are we in agreement that this is the best way to save Frostfell this year?' You say, 'We are in agreement' You have been assigned the task 'Gathering Holiday Cheer'. Kuutas Gigglegibber says 'I knew you'd come through for Frostfell. I thank you, and my legion of underpaid Gigglegibber goblins thanks you. If you can get this done for us, bring back the Frostfell Cheer potion and I'll send you on a mission to inject Santug with it. If you've already brought back the syringe, you're ready to start the mission.' Task Go to Feerrott, the Dream (not the normal Feerrott, despite what the task says) and kill five "a convivial gorilla". These mobs hit hard, so bring a tank (mercenary tanks are rather weak for these) or you can root / dot them. Loot five "a Convivial Gorilla Brainstem". Give the five "a Convivial Gorilla Brainstem" to Dorik Gigglegibber in Feerrott, The Dream (near the Rathe Mountain zone line). Dorik Gigglegibber says 'There, very good, you've brought me just the right kind of ingredient I asked for! Soon we'll have that potion for Santug ready.' Your task 'Gathering Holiday Cheer' has been updated. Though it was sad to have to sacrifice so many cheerful creatures for the sake of gathering enough raw materials for a potion remedy, the Gigglegibber goblin successfully distilled enough Frostfell Cheer to fill a syringe for Santug! Dorik Gigglegibber says 'I think I have enough to put in the phial now, presto-ka-zam! Your syringe of Frostfell Cheer! Take this, and ask Kuutas where Santug is hiding, so you can go and inject him with it. Then we won't go hungry three months from now when our gold runs out!' Your task 'Gathering Holiday Cheer' has been updated. The task is now finished. Reward Reward is Frostfell Gift Box. It appears that it is a display item for your house. Next task If you go back to Kuutas Gigglegibber in Plane of Knowledge, you can now request the group mission 'Operation: Jolliness (By Any Means Necessary)'. Kuutas Gigglegibber says 'I knew you'd come through for Frostfell. I thank you, and my legion of underpaid Gigglegibber goblins thanks you. If you can get this done for us, bring back the Frostfell Cheer potion and I'll send you on a mission to inject Santug with it. If you've already brought back the syringe, you're ready to start the mission.' You say, 'start' Kuutas Gigglegibber says 'Very well. Santug is planning to spend Frostfell up at Icewell Keep; apparently the coldain king is away on a trip and letting Santug stay there along with his entourage. Say the word and I'll tell you more.' You say, 'word' Kuutas Gigglegibber says 'Talk to Graat over there and he will send you on your way. Good luck getting to Santug!' You have been assigned the task 'Operation: Jolliness (By Any Means Necessary)'. Category:EverQuest Category:Quests Category:Annual events